Seven Deadly Sins
by SadisticMadness
Summary: "Sept péchés capitaux. Sept sièges. Sept Suprêmes en quête de succession. Qui seront les prochains souverains de la Destruction?" - UA. HG/DM. T mais possible changement.


**Titre:** Seven Deadly Sins.

**Auteur:** SadisticMadness.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sortent tous de la tête de notre magnifique JKR. Seul les ajouts et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

**Rated:** T, susceptible de changer.

**Pairing:** HG/DM.

**Résumé:** Sept péchés capitaux. Sept sièges. Sept Suprêmes en quête de succession. Qui seront les prochains souverains de la Destruction ?

**Note:** Voilà une nouvelle fiction, assez originale, qui a mûrit dans ma tête pendant quelques mois, et que je suis en train de coucher sur papier. Je ne sais pas du tout quelle sera ma fréquence de publication, mais j'espère pouvoir être régulière. Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Enjoy, x.

* * *

La nuit était depuis longtemps déjà tombée sur le monde, ce soir-là. Jouant des coudes, un jeune homme se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée d'une boite de nuit miteuse du grand Paris où, après un signe de tête au videur, il s'engouffra sans perdre une seule seconde, comme on cherche avec désespoir une bouffée d'air frais. Quelques pas, et il débouchait enfin dans la grande gueule de l'endroit, noir de monde. Happé par la musique électro qui battait à plein volume contre les murs décrépis, entourés par des corps transpirants qui se déhanchaient à en perdre haleine, un demi-sourire méprisant vint se loger au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il avançait, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à apercevoir son but. Le Carré VIP.

Sans aucun effort, il sauta par-dessus la barrière et montra son badge au barman chargé du coin spécial, avant de s'avancer vers les canapés, déjà occupés par sa bande d'amis. Attrapant la bouteille de vodka abandonnée sur la table basse, le beau blond à la carrure impressionnante s'affala dans un des sofas bleus rois, aux côtés d'un afro-américain aux prunelles marrons, tout en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres pour en boire une longue gorgée. Le jeune noir donna à son ami une tape sur l'épaule.

« Yo, Draco ! Content que tu te sois décidé, mec. Pans' disait que tu ne viendrais pas. »

« Eh bien je suis là. J'ai lâché mon appareil pour ce soir. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête. »

« T'as bien fait de venir. Regardes un peu dans la pochette magique de Blaise le Grand ! »

Ledit Blaise se détourna un instant et se souleva, s'appuyant sur la cuisse d'une adolescente, profitant de l'occasion pour la tripoter allègrement, et attrapa un sachet de poudre blanche. Il se rassit rapidement, fier, et le tendit audit Draco. Le blond le prit avec un léger sourire.

« Pure ? »

« Encore plus que le cul de Loufoca. »

Le noir lui tendit sa propre carte de crédit et un billet de dix dollars, avec un léger clin d'œil. Alors le blond n'hésita pas une seconde et les attrapa. Versant un peu de poudre sur la table basse, il la réparti en trois fines lignes grâce à la carte de crédit. Puis il roula consciencieusement le billet pour en faire une paille factice, et se pencha en avant. Bouchant sa narine droite de son index, il posa le billet roulé devant la première ligne, et inspira profondément de sa narine gauche, avalant sans vergogne les lignes de coke, l'une après l'autre. Une fois fait, il se déboucha la narine, inspira profondément et redit à Blaise ses effets personnels en fronçant le nez.

Comme à chaque fois, l'effet fut quasiment immédiat. La musique s'amplifia, vrillant ses tympans avec une violence sans égale, et le monde se mit à devenir plus intense, tandis que la substance illicite déversait son acide dans les veines du jeune aristocrate. Les traits de son fin visage se détendirent et, sans même savoir pourquoi, Draco fut secoué d'un intense fou rire, à en perdre la raison. Contaminé par l'humeur de son ami de toujours, Blaise le suivit dans son délire, et ils se perdirent dans leur propre monde, bien ancré au fond de leur tête.

**#**

La soirée avançait, les bouteilles se vidaient, les sachets de cocaïne circulaient. Blaise et Draco se déhanchaient sur la piste, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Théodore se tapait une rouquine de bas étage en se la jouant exhibitionniste. Pansy babillait avec Millicent à propos des bienfaits du sang de papillon pour supprimer les retours d'acide. Tout était comme d'habitude. Et Draco se sentait mieux que jamais. Il aimait cette ambiance électrique, étouffante. Elle lui permettait de ne plus penser. Il se sentait invincible. Et éternel.

Pourtant, il fut bien vite contraint de quitter son petit nuage, lorsque son regard croisa celui du barman. Un regard chargé de haine. « Now I wanna be your dog » Draco ricana. Apparemment, le serveur n'était pas assez satisfait de la quantité d'argent que ces gamins pourris gâtés claquaient à son petit comptoir minable. Ou peut-être était-il jaloux de leur insouciance, de leur jeunesse, de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre, et que lui ne pouvait plus faire. L'orgueil du blond se fit à nouveau ressentir, violemment, sans pitié, et il s'avança d'un air fier, sa tête relevée en un port altier et aristocrate, ses yeux glacés chargés de mépris. Et il s'accouda au comptoir en alluminium.

« Une vodka orange. »

« Un s'il vous plait t'arracherais la langue ? »

« Je paye assez cher pour me permettre de ne pas vous remercier. »

« Je suis payé assez cher pour me permettre de ne pas te servir. »

« Vous en êtes sur ? En un claquement de doigts, vous êtes dehors, si j'en ai envie. Alors ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, gardez votre jalousie pour vous et filez-moi mon verre. »

« Jalousie ? Jalousie de quoi, de qui ? »

« De moi. De nous. De tout ce que l'on a, et que vous n'avez plus. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, hm ? De se retrouver à servir des adolescents qui valent mille fois mieux que l'homme que vous ne serez jamais ? »

Le barman ouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer, mais il se ravisa, non sans avoir planté son regard haineux dans les prunelles moqueuses et méprisantes de Draco. Il se contenta alors de lui servir sa commande, et lui tourna le dos, sans plus de cérémonie. Satisfait, Draco Malefoy se retourna, et retourna prendre sa place parmi ses amis, pour continuer encore cette soirée qui, décidément, se déroulait à la perfection.

**#**

Penchées sur une large bassine d'eau claire, sept personnes observaient la scène d'un air anxieux. L'image leur était apparue d'elle-même, et tous autour de la grande salle savaient ce que cela signifiait. Le moment était venu pour eux de céder leur trône à la nouvelle génération de Suprêmes. Juché sur un trône en or blanc, un fin sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Lucius Malefoy lança sur un ton méprisant.

« Je vous l'avais dit. Ca commence. »

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier début. Très court, je sais bien, mais la suite sera bien mieux menée. Enfin, ce sera plus long, tout du moins. J'espère sincèrement que cet avant-goût vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage, et n'hésitez pas à venir parler en mp. On se retrouve très vite pour un prochain chapitre.**

**Bisous bisous, x.**

**SM.**


End file.
